


Замышляя счастье, и только счастье

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: «К чёрту это всё. Мы рассыпались. Нас больше нет».





	Замышляя счастье, и только счастье

**Author's Note:**

> неграфичное насилие, возможный ООС, отсылки к чему попало к массовой культуре. Таймлайн — от Щелчка до Скачка, события происходят после второго сезона «Карателя»; в тексте подразумевается песня Björk — Come to me.

Столько пепла, наверное, не было даже в последний день Помпеи.  
Но на улицах творилось что-то похожее на известное полотно. Фрэнк плохо его помнил; Фрэнк сейчас вообще мало что помнил. Ехал в чьей-то чужой случайной машине, чихал, матерился на нью-йоркский траффик, ежесекундно включал дёрганые дворники, залезал на тротуар — как он ехал, так пьяные идиоты в отделении полиции пишут свои кривые объяснительные, мимо строчек и мимо смысла.  
Чуть больше часа назад две некрупных, но гадких банды наркоторговцев, неустанно деливших рынок сбыта в Нью-Джерси, должны были встретить свою судьбу в облике Карателя — но тот едва успел выйти из темноты, даже не сделал ни одного выстрела. Половину этих мелких гопников размазало по недостроенной подземной стоянке без его участия; другая в ужасе разбежалась, пока Фрэнк стоял, закинув автомат на плечо, и просто смотрел.  
Просто. Смотрел.  
Фрэнк пытался найти какую-то логику. Какое-то объяснение. Избыток метана под землёй — может, потому строительство и заморозили, и это были лишь галлюцинации; очередные штучки костюмированных фриков, которые то инопланетную гусеницу на Манхэттен притащат, то сотрут в пыль европейский город; хитрая небесная кара, уничтожившая тех, на чьё исправление нет надежды?..  
Почему он вообще подумал о небесной каре?  
Многовато общался с Красным?  
И если это была небесная кара для неисправимых грешников, то почему Фрэнк сам не обратился в пыль, хоть стоял и ждал именно этого?  
А потом под землёй вдруг кончился воздух. По крайней мере, Фрэнк не мог вдохнуть. Просто он скорее почувствовал, чем понял: не было никакой логики и никакой справедливости. Только чистая случайность, потому что весь мир — одна большая карусель, и где-то на этой карусели, в движении, в отблесках ярких нью-йоркских огней — Карен Пейдж, а кто-то снова отдал приказ стрелять.  
Фрэнк и не заметил, как выскочил на улицу, даже не запахнув плащ, как сел в первую попавшуюся машину, не стряхнув пепел с сиденья.  
Пока он нёсся через мосты и пыльные облака, сквозь чужие крики и вой сирен, огибал аварии и просто остановившиеся поперёк дороги автомобили, ничего не существовало. Каратель не помнил о том, что он в розыске; город не помнил, что человека с черепом на бронежилете надо бояться.  
Значение теперь имело только одно.

***

Кому вообще пришло в голову выкрасить стены квартиры в канареечно-жёлтый?  
Отвратительный цвет.  
Что-то было у Достоевского на эту тему. Про жёлтый цвет и сумасшествие.  
Раньше Фрэнк считал, что к любой ситуации в его жизни можно подобрать такую историю, вышедшую из-под пера русских классиков, чтобы она была если не хуже, то хотя бы такой же кошмарной.  
Нет. Ни Достоевский, ни Тургенев не писали о том, как люди превращаются в пепел прямо на улицах, прямо на подземных стоянках, прямо в безопасных квартирах.  
Может, конечно, и писали.  
Но кто бы издал такой горячечный бред?  
Белым розам в углу комнаты не хватало света. Наверное, потому они и не цвели. Нужно было разрешить ей ставить розы на окно просто так. Пообещать, что он больше не придёт, не собьёт её с толку. Пусть розы бы цвели.  
А теперь? Они вообще когда-нибудь зацветут?  
Кто будет поливать их теперь, когда на полу хрустят щепки от выбитой двери и тянется растащенная с придверного коврика дорожка пепла?..  
Фрэнк сидел на краю кровати Карен. Мял край сбитой и давно остывшей простыни. Смотрел в угол — и не замечал, как в комнате темнело, как исчезала в этой темноте зелень листьев.  
Если бы розы цвели, их было бы видно в темноте. Они же белые.  
Но какой от этого был толк?  
Они стояли в углу.  
И даже если бы стояли на подоконнике и Фрэнк увидел бы их — ничем бы не помог.  
Выходить на улицу не хотелось. Там, как назло, воцарилось безветрие, и пепел выстелил улицы, неподвижный и серый.  
Там то же самое, что и здесь.  
Если Красный уцелел, наверное, хреново ему сейчас, мелькало в голове у Фрэнка. За одной тонкой стеной кто-то рыдал. За другой — на всю катушку врубили обращение хрен знает откуда выпрыгнувшего снова Капитана Америки, и оно крутилось по кругу, въедалось в мозг, но Фрэнк будто отказывался его понимать.  
В квартире Карен, с которой он расстался так по-дурацки, в которой больше никто не жил, на полу был пепел. Что это за херня, спрашивал Фрэнк у радио за стеной и сильнее сминал простыню, что это за херня такая?  
Он сам отталкивал Карен Пейдж. Отделял её от себя невидимой чертой, которую не так легко переступить, как нарисованную на полу больницы. А тут какой-то там урод щёлкнул пальцами, и их разделила случайность, и почему-то Щелчок счёл достойным жизни Фрэнка, а не её, и с этим невозможно было смириться — но и смысла бороться он сейчас не чувствовал.  
Просто сидел и слушал. Просто сидел на её кровати, пока не стемнело.  
Когда розы в углу стало невозможно различить; когда Фрэнку стало казаться, что он — лишь оболочка, ткни его пальцем — он лопнет, и наружу вырвется пепел; когда отсутствие мыслей спуталось так, что он стал способен написать ещё один эпилог к «Войне и миру», вдруг щёлкнул выключатель и по глазам резанул свет.

***

— Кто-то выломал дверь, — не своим голосом сказала Карен и уронила на пол бумажный пакет. Из него высыпались пропитавшиеся жиром бумажные коробочки с иероглифами и какие-то булочки. — Я просто вышла… мы собирались обедать, мне написали список…  
Она стояла в дверном проёме. Не поздоровалась. Не удивилась. Не пыталась сделать шаг. Будто они расставались всего на пять минут, и на эти пять минут её оставил рассудок, а теперь медленно-медленно возвращался.  
И Фрэнк боялся подняться с кровати и коснуться её: вдруг он сошёл с ума или уснул? Или Карен сейчас на очередном судорожном вдохе всё-таки рассыплется? Или если он попытается её коснуться?  
— Там потом был только Эллисон, когда я пришла, мы же так и не набрали штат, после того нападения, и нас было мало, и он не просил лапшу, — Карен вдруг затараторила, набрав достаточно воздуха в лёгкие, и всё покатилось как снежный ком. — Он стоял в коридоре, набирал и сбрасывал, набирал и сбрасывал, набирал… наверное, набирал номер жены, а она не брала, и он сбрасывал, и я развернулась и ушла, я… Сидела где-то. В сквере. Я не помню. Господи, Фрэнк.  
Ей бы стало легче, если бы она заплакала, но она, наверное, выплакала уже всё. Чёрт не разберёт, отчего высохшие дорожки на щеках были серыми — от туши или от пепла. Белое платье в голубых цветах тоже было перемазано чем-то серым, плечи дрожали: должно быть, Карен выскочила из редакции, оставив там плащ, ведь когда это случилось, над Нью-Йорком светило солнце. Это вечером стало холодно. Май вообще выдался холодным.  
А ещё она потеряла где-то туфли. Будто в самом деле они расставались совсем ненадолго: Карен вернулась в жизнь Фрэнка так же, как и ушла — босой.  
— Моя квартирная хозяйка не приходила? — спросила она в затянувшейся паузе, перекрыв репликой голос Капитана Америки за стеной, и Фрэнк вдруг очнулся. Ровно для того, чтобы не дать себе сказать: «Видимо, ты на ней стоишь».  
Тогда он и вскочил. Молча. Как тогда, в больнице, прогоняя Карен — и не желая, чтобы она ушла, как тогда, когда он повыдирал из себя все иглы и трубки, только сейчас он заживо сдирал с себя кожу. Шаг. Ещё шаг по хрустящим щепкам и пеплу.  
Мир должен был рухнуть, чтобы Фрэнк поцеловал Карен — и мир наконец послушно рухнул.  
Губы у неё сначала были горьковатые и холодные, но согрелись быстро. Может быть, потому, что Фрэнк готов был отдать ей всё своё тепло. Теперь было не страшно попытаться снова: если эта чудовищная огромная случайность, превратившая весь мир в разорённый, копошащийся и стонущий, засыпанный пеплом полумёртвый муравейник, не отняла их друг у друга, бояться больше нечего.  
Фрэнк даже не закрывал глаза. Хотел убедиться, что она не исчезнет, что всё реально, что они — живые и настоящие. У Карен дрожали ресницы; у него дрожали руки.  
— Давай… просто уедем, — предложил он после. Пока ещё было тяжело дышать, и они стояли, прижавшись лбами.  
— Я… всё оставила в редакции. Сумку. С документами и пистолетом.  
— Тебя кто-нибудь видел? После?  
— Нет. Только Эллисон… нет, он звонил жене, он меня не видел.  
— Не забирай ничего. К чёрту это всё. Мы рассыпались. Нас больше нет.

***

За всю ту ночь Карен больше ничего не сказала.  
Город, охваченный идиотским подобием библейской кары, всё ещё стонал и метался, и ему больше не было никакого дела ни до каких вигилантов, ни до каких журналистов. Всё так же выли сирены и бубнил Капитан Америка, и никто не увидел, как Карен Пейдж вышла из подъезда, крепко-крепко держась за локоть Карателя, как они сели в ту же машину, которую Фрэнк бросил на дороге открытой. Никому сейчас не сдались дармовые автомобили, а если и сдались — то какие-нибудь получше. Теперь Фрэнк слышал, что двигатель как-то неровно шумит.  
Он ехал по Нью-Йорку — и думал, что завтра над городом могут быть видны звёзды, потому что не зажжётся половина окон, половина вывесок, потому что стало в два раза меньше работников подстанций. Всё так же, только теперь осознанно, огибал брошенные автомобили и велосипеды.  
Дворники размазывали по стеклу серое, и под каждым фонарём это было чертовски заметно.  
Карен сидела рядом не пристегнувшись, подобрав босые ноги на сиденье и обняв колени. Перепачканное пеплом платье помялось и задралось; Карен смотрела вперёд, в полубезумную ночь опустошённого мегаполиса, немигающим взглядом, и под глазами у неё залегли глубокие сероватые тени. Как будто это всё ещё были тушь и пепел, но Фрэнк сам видел, что Карен вытерла лицо салфеткой, когда только села.  
Фрэнк, машинально остановившись на светофоре, очень внимательно посмотрел на неё. А потом повернул не к мосту, а к торговому центру.  
Парковка, конечно, была забита даже сейчас. Нью-Йорк оставался Нью-Йорком: кто-то припарковался как последний олень, но не получил за это штраф — зато больше не будет парковаться. Карен даже не взглянула на Фрэнка — и тогда, когда он потянулся к её шее, выпростал из-за воротника ярлычок и посмотрел на него.  
Размер обуви Фрэнк помнил с больницы.  
— Посиди тут, — как-то неловко обронил он, выходя из машины.  
Карен кивнула.  
Конечно, она бы никуда не пошла.  
Возможно, у неё не случилось истерики только потому, что Фрэнк её поцеловал — и Фрэнк старался не думать об этом, но все мысли бумерангом возвращались к одному и тому же, странно искажаясь в полёте.  
Что если Карен вовсе не хотела этого поцелуя?  
Что если к утру она вспомнит, как по-идиотски они расстались, и возненавидит Фрэнка?  
И Фрэнк, оставляя автомобиль с притихшей Карен за спиной, сердился на себя за глупые мальчишеские мысли — и вместе с тем отказывался признавать, что лучше уж так, чем смотреть в угол и бессмысленно мять пальцами простыню.  
Пожалуй, если бы Карен не вернулась в свою квартиру — Фрэнка так и нашли бы там, разговаривающего с самим собой.

***

В торговом центре ночью не было ни души. Фрэнк даже мимоходом подумал о том, что пункты помощи лучше было бы организовывать не в школах и церквях, а в торговых центрах с их огромными фудкортами и возможностью срочно найти что-то необходимое, от лекарств до «выживальщицких» штук. Но здесь до сих пор в динамиках играла расслабленная игривая музыка — никаких экстренных сообщений ни от каких капитанов, генералов, адмиралов.  
Да, в динамиках играла музыка, в витринах горел свет, этим светом были залиты все торговые залы, но сейчас Фрэнку казалось, что здесь темно. Пусто, безжизненно, чересчур пыльно; свет, зажжённый после времени закрытия. Случилась не та катастрофа, когда важны бы стали материальные ценности, наоборот: потребителей в обществе потребления стало в два раза меньше.  
А вот им с Карен действительно нужно было срочно кое-что найти. Не используя банковские карты, не засвечивая лиц. И у Фрэнка, поглощённого этим «нужно» и глупыми мыслями о поцелуе, не было ни угрызений совести, ни предчувствия ненужной встречи. Он просто вырубил камеры на посту охраны, а потом быстро шёл между застывших хромированных стоек, похожих на хребты мёртвых драконов в пустыне под палящим и злым белым солнцем. Перебирал вешалки-позвонки, выдирал подходящие, рассматривал вещи — и запихивал то, что понадобится или просто понравится, в большую пластиковую корзинку.  
Шопинг, как выяснилось, может быть слишком увлекательным, когда он экстренный и бесплатный. Фрэнк очнулся, держа в руках тонкое-тонкое пёстрое шифоновое платье в пол, как раз размера Карен. Не потому, что осознал ненужность этой вещи в самопровозглашённом посмертии: в другом конце торгового зала эхом стукнули друг о друга вешалки. Как под его собственной рукой.  
Пацан, лет двадцати, наверняка предприимчивый любитель лёгкой наживы, успел заметить Фрэнка. На свою беду. Его участь решилась в тот момент, когда он заметил под распахнутым плащом разрисованный бронежилет и узнал символ — а Фрэнк прочитал взгляд.  
Их никто не видел. Их никто больше не должен был видеть.  
Это мелькнуло в голове Фрэнка уже тогда, когда он опускал пистолет. Когда парень выронил рюкзак, и оттуда высыпались какие-то деньги и цацки; когда он рухнул на спину, забыв закрыть глаза.  
Их никто не должен увидеть, отупело подумал Фрэнк снова, будто выпуская в парня ещё пулю. Контрольный выстрел. Посмотрел, как набухает кровью в казённо-белом магазинном свете линялая чёрная толстовка.  
Проклятые рефлексы.  
Лишь потом, опомнившись, принялся стаскивать с себя узнаваемый бронежилет. Стащил — не с первой попытки, будто раньше не делал это. Не сразу, но сообразил, что бросать такую улику прямо здесь нельзя, и завернул его в то самое нарядное платье.  
— Прости, пацан, — зачем-то бормотал Фрэнк всё это время.  
Он переступил было труп, направившись к выходу с набитой корзиной, но всё-таки остановился. Присел и опустил убитому веки — Фрэнк хорошо это умел, так что вышло с первого раза.  
— Прости, — повторил он и ушёл.  
Пока ботинки не испачкались кровью.  
К автомобилю Фрэнк возвращался с почти болезненно ясным сознанием, будто ему в висок вкрутили лампу из торгового центра. Нёс корзину с одеждой, какими-то прихваченными на фудкорте сэндвичами и бутылочками — и с бронежилетом — а сам сочинял, что сказать Карен, если та слышала выстрел. И даже придумал, что скажет, будто стрелял в замок на какой-нибудь двери, да хоть на посту охраны, хотя там всё и так было распахнуто настежь.  
Но врать не пришлось.  
Город всё ещё гудел, стонал и совсем не замечал их — и замученная Карен тоже ничего не заметила, потому что спала на переднем сиденье, так и уткнувшись носом в коленки.  
Фрэнк поставил корзину на заднее сиденье. Осторожно опустил ноги Карен с сиденья и пристегнул её. Сел за руль. Открутил крышку бутылки холодного чая, сделал большой глоток — и повёл машину прочь из Нью-Йорка.  
Он до рассвета пытался вспомнить, в какой длинной нудной книге бывший заключённый отобрал у мальчика-музыканта монетку, а потом всю жизнь пытался её вернуть и извиниться.  
Фрэнку извиняться точно было уже не перед кем. Если у убитого и была семья, Фрэнк об этом не знал. Так что он увозил Карен прочь, куда-то в новую жизнь — и чувствовал себя так, будто сильно задолжал.

***

Навигатора в автомобиле не было, а если бы и был — Фрэнк бы поостерёгся им пользоваться. Зато в бардачке среди мусора, жвачек и зажигалок нашлась старая добрая бумажная карта.  
Когда Фрэнк, уже далеко от Нью-Йорка, осознал, что понятия не имеет, куда ехать, и попытался в ней разобраться, Карен и проснулась.  
— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, — отгородившись от всего мира бумажкой ширмой, ругался Фрэнк. То ли на карту, то ли на картографа, то ли на себя.  
— Не так, — раздалось с другой стороны «шторки». Карен зевнула. — Ты говоришь не так.  
Фрэнк сложил карту. Карен сонно моргала, глядя назад, на набитую корзину. То ли она ещё не вспомнила спросонья, что произошло вчера — ни про Щелчок, ни про поцелуй; то ли вчера, пока ехала рядом и молчала, уже обо всём подумала и смирилась.  
И её сейчас не смущало ни перепачканное платье, ни корзина с «награбленным», ни то, что они сидели в автомобиле, припарковавшись на обочине хер знает какой трассы. Про все остальные нюансы их отношений вообще думать не хотелось.  
— А как надо? — поинтересовался Фрэнк, запинывая под сиденье пустую банку из-под энергетика.  
— Ну, — Карен зевнула снова и потянулась, — разве ты не знаешь? «Замышляю шалость, и только шалость».  
— Не знаю, — Фрэнк покачал головой.  
— Это же из истории про Гарри Поттера. Волшебная Карта Мародёров. Надо так сказать, чтобы она… заработала. У тебя, кажется, не работает. А мы теперь, — Карен указала через плечо на корзину, — самые что ни на есть мародёры.  
— Да? Я не читал.  
— И не смотрел?!  
— Я был немножко старше, чем надо. А потом… Не знаю. Лиза была маленькая для такого. Или я всё это пропустил. Не знаю.  
Вдруг оказалось, что говорить о своих потерях в мире, где сейчас каждый кого-то потерял, не так больно. Ни в груди не царапает, ни в носу не щиплет. Может, потому, что на этот раз судьба почему-то, наоборот, дала Фрэнку шанс.  
Карен вздохнула. Отобрала у него карту.  
— Замышляю шалость, и только шалость, — сказала она. — Чёрт. Не работает. Не помню, это всё было давно.  
— Да и разве мы замышляем только шалость?  
— Точно. «Замышляем бегство, и только бегство»? «Замышляем бегство, и не только бегство»?  
— Да просто ткни куда-нибудь пальцем.  
Вместо этого Карен свернула карту и затолкала её в бардачок. Потом окинула взглядом пустынный пейзаж, украшенный только парой брошенных машин и несколькими птицами.  
— Я выйду из машины, — сказала она, — и во что-нибудь переоденусь. Там же есть во что? А потом поведу, и ты поспишь.  
— А куда мы едем?  
— А какая разница? Может, я всегда хотела путешествовать.  
С этими словами Карен вышла из машины и заглянула на заднее сиденье. Порылась в корзине. Ничего не спросила о снятом и тщательно завёрнутом в шифон бронежилете — как не стала говорить о произошедшем вчера, как совершенно честно не стал подглядывать Фрэнк, хотя в боковом зеркале что-то мелькало. Кроме Карен, мелькать там было нечему.  
Хотя, может, это были птицы.  
— У меня не такая огромная задница, — оповестила Карен через несколько минут, распахнув дверцу у водительского сиденья, и подтянула джинсы, державшиеся на тазовой кости и честном слове.  
Можно было извиниться. Но Фрэнк смутно почувствовал, что тогда начнёт извиняться за всё.  
— Не щупал, — отшутился он и уклонился от хлопка по лбу, перебравшись на правое сиденье.  
— Дай-ка мне сэндвич и банку энергетика.  
Вот так просто.  
С ней — кроме последней встречи — всегда было опасно просто.

***

Чёрт бы знал, как это называть. Похоже было и на шалость, и на бегство.  
Они не выбирали пункт назначения. Просто колесили по обескровленным Штатам, выискивая жёлтым взглядом фар дорогу на неосвещённых шоссе, стараясь никому не попадаться на глаза. Говорили о себе, о каких-то нестрашных мелочах из прошлого, иногда очень милых. Брали то, что им было нужно, но не больше: еду, питьё, плед и подушку в машину, удобные вещи. Наблюдали, как всё кругом подстраивается под настоящий апокалипсис, сценарий которого не угадали ни в одном фильме и ни в одном кислотном комиксе из семидесятых. Как экономят энергию, производство которой упало в два раза, и как плюют на обеспечение будничного контроля на границах штатов и на дорогах. Как жизнь стягивается к мегаполисам, к стратегически важным вакантным рабочим местам, и как пустеют маленькие поселения — двух недель хватило, чтобы города-призраки расползлись по всей стране. Будто у охотников за привидениями пылесос сломался.  
Пылесос, ха-ха.  
Больше не было преследователей, преследуемых, опасной работы, не было войн и преступлений: даже мерзавцам стало не до того. Можно было просто ехать и ехать, иногда останавливаясь в пустых мотелях, а иногда — вламываясь в пока бесхозные и часто даже незапертые дома. В Штатах оказалось так много лесов, заповедников и озёр — а Фрэнк даже не задумывался над этим, никогда-никогда, даже когда носил военную форму и сражался под звёздно-полосатым флагом. Меньше всего в бою вспоминаешь о том, что где-то по твоей родной земле бегают, например, пушистые белочки; совсем другое дело, когда этих белочек кормит специально сворованными орешками с руки девушка, с которой ты больше не хочешь разлучаться. Кормит — и смеётся, и не хочет никуда уезжать из национального парка, и вы сидите там целый день.  
Фрэнк тогда подумал, что надо стащить где-нибудь и фотоаппарат.  
У них сами собой возникли три негласных правила. Не обсуждать Щелчок; не обсуждать разговор в больнице; не обсуждать тот единственный поцелуй. Пока что они были просто друзьями-попутчиками, и это уже было хорошо и верно, а об остальном Фрэнк не думал.  
За почти что месяц Карен нарушила правило только один раз.  
Жарким июньским утром они проезжали какой-то одноэтажный посёлок, вымерший полностью, брошенный в первые же дни. Это Карен предложила пополнить запасы там и заодно поискать что-нибудь холодное, и оказалась права: никто не выключил холодильники в одном из магазинов. Она вошла во вкус — и сама решила изменить внешность, за компанию с вновь обросшим бородой Фрэнком, и набрала с витрины рыжей краски для волос. Просто её было больше всего. А потом они шли с рюкзаками вдвоём по неширокой улице, которую начали и не закончили асфальтировать, между тихих домиков с разноцветными крышами. У Карен с плеча — веснушчатого, оказывается, — постоянно сползала простецкая белая майка, Фрэнк ел мороженое, и под новенькими синими кедами у обоих хрустел гравий.  
— Знаешь, — сказала тогда Карен, — я бы написала об этом книгу.  
— О Щелчке?  
— Не совсем. Об этом… обо всём.  
Вокруг был только город-призрак, и по нему шли два призрака-мародёра, которые даже после конца света не могли поговорить о своих отношениях. Но Фрэнк ничего не стал переспрашивать.

***

Карен удивительно подошёл рыжий цвет волос. Как родной. Она и покрасила их сама, ещё через пару дней, в очередном оставленном городке, в чужом доме. Попросила Фрэнка только посмотреть, всю ли макушку хорошо намазала, а потом сокрушалась, что цвет вышел слишком светлый и с каким-то морковным отливом.  
Фрэнку, впрочем, понравилось. И он с трудом держал в себе банальные комплименты про «солнышко», но предпочитал помалкивать: Карен освоилась в кочевой постапокалиптической жизни, носила джинсы и майки, вела себя как пацанка и могла таких слов не оценить. А Фрэнк… А что — Фрэнк? Он, конечно, любил читать и в армии много читал, но если не умеешь говорить девушкам оригинальные комплименты — не научишься.  
И это, к тому же, было бы нарушением правил.  
Они и так испортили один из вечеров, когда Фрэнк жевал сэндвич и — между делом, совсем между делом — в который раз начал жаловаться на засранца Либермана, который его не кормил. И оно само покатилось, как лавина, и слова цеплялись одно за другое, и они гадали о судьбе оставленных в Нью-Йорке, и Карен заплакала, не сумев выговорить до конца имя Фогги. Пришлось обнять её чуть крепче, чем обычно, и долго-долго укачивать в объятиях; и Фрэнк самому себе казался по-медвежьи неуклюжим. Зато потом они проснулись почти вместе, на заднем сиденье, всё ещё сидя в обнимку, и снова решили не заговаривать о лишнем. Тем более у Фрэнка был повод: он весь день ныл, как старый дед, что у него болит спина после такой ночи.  
Карен смеялась над ним. И решила, что будет вести сама, пока Фрэнк поспит на заднем сиденье. Ей хотелось скорее добраться до Йеллоустонского национального парка. Он ещё спрашивал в шутку, на кой чёрт Карен нужны мёртвые окаменевшие деревья, когда у них есть мёртвые города — но соглашался, что, раз они путешествуют, нужно побывать везде, где хочется, и июнь слишком жаркий, чтобы ехать на пляжи Малибу.  
Да и там наверняка без них было полно людей. Мало кто переквалифицировался в бродяжек вроде них: наоборот, многие потянулись к лучшей жизни, в которой, как и на необходимых предприятиях, как и в полиции и среди медперсонала, например, появились вакансии. Иногда Фрэнк собирался спросить у Карен, не хочет ли и она попробовать: приехала же она когда-то в большой город, наверное, за американской мечтой?  
Но ответ он получил раньше, чем решился.  
Карен растолкала его тогда же, среди ночи. Когда Фрэнк проморгался — понял, что они в жилом городе, на окраине, возле стоянки, забитой автомобилями. Эти автомобили после Щелчка, должно быть, свозили очень долго.  
— Карен, какого чёрта?  
Карен сидела за рулём, как мелкий рыжий хищник в засаде. Не включала фары, сутулилась и весело блестела глазами.  
— Парень, с которым я встречалась в Вермонте, был козлом, — начала она.  
— Пока не вижу связи. — Фрэнк снова моргнул.  
— Но у него был трейлер, — продолжила Карен возбуждённым голосом. — И я думала, что однажды уеду с ним на трейлере из Вермонта и никогда не вернусь, и мы не будем останавливаться, пока не захотим или пока не найдём место, где нам будет хорошо.  
— Ах, трейлер. Меркантильно.  
— Ты не был девочкой из Вермонта.  
— Карен, я вообще не был девочкой, — сообщил Фрэнк и почесал бороду. Душераздирающе зевнул.  
И наконец проследил за взглядом Карен.  
Она пялилась не на трейлер, но на минивэн из тех, в каких катаются кучками студенты и хиппи, которые не в курсе, что их эпоха прошла. Какой-то более современный, но такой же по сути «Фольксваген». Совсем слегка поцарапанный.  
— Я его хочу, — заявила Карен, и Фрэнк с трудом удержался от замечания, что спустя месяц совместного путешествия можно было бы захотеть и не грёбаный минивэн, а попутчика. — Там один охранник. Сейчас везде мало охранников. Он же рано или поздно отойдёт в туалет. Я хочу.  
— У нас же есть машина.  
— И у тебя от неё спина болит.  
Фрэнк очень и очень тяжело вздохнул.  
— Высади меня у стоянки и отгони машину, — он махнул рукой в сторону и надел толстовку с капюшоном. — Будет тебе твой хиппи-мобиль.  
Не то чтобы Фрэнк часто угонял машины. Особенно не разбивая стекла и не намереваясь угробить авто во время погони. Но он справился — и на лицо Карен, тут же принявшейся перетаскивать в минивэн немногочисленные вещи, было радостно смотреть.  
Охранник, судя по всему, даже полицию не вызвал. Да и законным хозяевам минивэна точно было плевать на его утрату.

***

В Йеллоустонском парке цвела вербена, и всё вокруг пахло вербеной. А может, это была и не она, но Фрэнк доверился словам Карен, которая обозвала круглые лиловые соцветия именно так. Как назывались другие цветы, она сама не знала, но плела из них Фрэнку жёлтые венки.  
Карен относилась к поездке так, будто это настоящий отпуск, а к минивэну — так, будто это их дом. Сама нашла мягкие и совсем новые узорчатые коврики и выстелила ими салон, набросала на пол вышитых ярких подушек. Хиппи-мобиль как есть — и бородатый Фрэнк смеялся над этой мыслью.  
Карен называла минивэн «мародёр-мобиль» и говорила, что надо украсть шторки. Завешивать задние стёкла футболками Фрэнка ей казалось некрасивым, а картой — уже порядком исчёрканной — заклеить удалось только одно окно.  
Зато теперь можно было спать каждую ночь. Не вести по очереди, не выискивать пустующий мотель и не шариться по чужим домам, не слушать по утрам скрип каждой сросшейся косточки, заснув накануне сидя или скрючившись на заднем сиденье. Можно было спать лёжа, лёжа рядом с Карен.  
Иногда заснуть не получалось, и Фрэнк смотрел на неё. Карен порой спала очень беспокойно — но затихала, если поймать её ладонь и чуть-чуть сжать. Или очень осторожно погладить по волосам, как маленькую.  
Ещё Фрэнк сам с собой играл в игру «не смотри на её губы» и каждый раз проигрывал.  
В Йеллоустонском парке — точнее, рядом с ним, в лесах дальше по реке — они застряли на две недели. На сам парк нашлись смотрители, а вот рядом никого не было. Фургон так и стоял у реки, почти в лесу, и его никто не заметил за всё это время. Как и костры, которые Карен аккуратно разводила чуть ли не каждый вечер на одном и том же месте.  
Там они и встретили Четвёртое Июля. Без фейерверков, без праздничных радиопередач — интересно, крутили ли их вообще в этот траурный год? — и без барбекю. Зато Карен запаслась где-то зефиром — и украшенный очередным венком Фрэнк празднично жарил его, насадив на веточку. Как в скаутском лагере.  
Да им обоим, наверное, впору было бы оказаться в скаутском лагере: взрослые люди не будут полтора месяца колесить по дорогам в одной машине, понимать, что между ними что-то происходит — и что-то даже уже произошло! — и бояться заговорить об этом.  
Кругом чёртов постапокалипсис, думал Фрэнк. Кругом города-призраки, проигравшие супергерои, ослабленная полиция, всеобщая истерика, придавленная группами поддержки и благотворительными акциями, а ещё что-то вроде золотой лихорадки — только вместо Клондайка теперь полупустые большие города, в которых можно стать кем-то крутым вместо кого-то другого.  
Кругом — ужас и время перемен, а они вдвоём от этого ужаса убегают, и глобальных перемен им тоже не надо, думал Фрэнк.  
Им на маленькие бы решиться. Почему бы не построить счастье на чужом несчастье, как кто-то строил своё — на их? К чёрту это всё, думал Фрэнк, сердился и жевал расплавленные зефирки, забыв, что не так уж он их и любит.  
Карен танцевала у костра над рекой, танцевала в том самом нарядном длинном платье какие-то медленные полушаманские танцы под найденный в минивэне диск Бьорк. Может, на нём и правда ездили какие-нибудь любители вмазаться и «улететь»: другого применения этим песням Фрэнк не видел, но у них была лишь Бьорк. И что-то ещё страннее. Сумерки только-только начинались, и на мили вокруг наверняка никто не запустит ни одного фейерверка — вместо салютов можно будет смотреть на звёзды.  
Карен танцевала, и сквозь пёстрый шифон просвечивало её почти голое тело, и под пляску костра и напевы Бьорк День Независимости превращался в языческий праздник.  
И говорить о том, о чём хотелось, было вроде как нельзя; и замышлять хотелось не только шалость.  
— Это всё глупо, — вдруг неожиданно для самого себя сказал Фрэнк.  
Карен продолжала танцевать.  
— Что именно?  
— Зачем ты плетёшь венки бородатому мужику?  
— Ты выглядишь в них точно как для поста в Тамблере.  
— У тебя нет Тамблера. У тебя вообще нет блога. У нас нет ни одного гаджета вообще.  
— И хорошо, а то я бы тебя запостила, и вся конспирация к чёрту.  
— И я не люблю зефир.  
— Зачем же ты его тогда ешь?  
— У меня есть выбор, что жарить и есть?!  
— А если ты не хочешь жарить зефир, чего ты тогда хочешь?  
Вообще-то Фрэнк хотел спросить, не издевается ли Карен. Нарушить неписаное правило и поговорить уже, чёрт возьми, о том, что происходит. Но, пока он с вызовом дожёвывал последнюю зефирку, до него дошло, что говорить вообще не обязательно. Лучше всего выходило не говорить, у них всегда так было: на мосту, в лифте, вот тогда, в ночь бегства из Нью-Йорка.  
А когда они разговаривали в больнице, вышла какая-то херня, о которой лучше не вспоминать.  
— Хватит есть мой зефир. Ты же даже его не любишь, — Карен подтанцовывала ближе и ближе к Фрэнку. Щурилась, весело и лукаво, и пыталась не смеяться.  
Когда она оказалась совсем близко, Фрэнк бросил веточку в костёр и встал. Шагнул навстречу Карен, подхватил её на руки и унёс в минивэн.  
Кто бы сказал ему в последний день Помпеи, как он проведёт Четвёртое Июля. Что будут звёзды в фиолетово-чёрном небе над Йеллоустонским парком, запахи вербены и жареного зефира, нездешние песни Бьорк и звон колокольчика, оставшегося в минивэне ещё от старых хозяев — Карен всё время задевала его головой. И что они чуть не забудут залить высоко взметнувшийся костёр вовремя, выскочат из мародёр-мобиля голые и будут долго смеяться над шипящим пепелищем в темноте, до слёз.  
Когда они засыпали, уже под утро, Карен вытянула руку вверх и постучала пальцем по карте.  
— Замышляю счастье, и только счастье, — сказала она.  
— Теперь сработает, — Фрэнк рассеянно ткнулся носом в её шею.  
В общем, как взрослые и серьёзные люди, они так и не поговорили.

***

«Ты ещё можешь любить не во сне», — сказала когда-то Карен. Когда Фрэнк лежал в больнице, запутавшийся в себе, в своих отношениях с людьми и законом и вдобавок в проводах от капельницы.  
После Четвёртого Июля ему стало казаться, что он и правда спит. Всё это могло быть только сном: отхлынувшая морской волной от окраин цивилизация, наступившая тишина, рухнувший уровень преступности и Карен.  
Всё вдруг стало хорошо. Всё наладилось, когда растерзанным оказался не только сам Фрэнк, но и весь мир вокруг. И Карен продолжала вести себя, как будто всё идёт по плану, улыбаться, научившись наслаждаться их «мародёрской» жизнью, а Фрэнк иногда преодолевал желание ущипнуть себя или для верности прострелить себе колено, например. Чтобы уж точно убедиться, что это не сон. Ненастоящая Америка, ненастоящие покинутые города, и посреди всех этих декораций, как для фильма или компьютерной игры, — то, что никто не называл вслух любовью, потому что когда они начинали говорить о важном вслух, всё летело к чёрту.  
Теперь ни Фрэнк, ни Карен не хотели, чтобы это заканчивалось.  
И колокольчик в минивэне звенел каждую ночь, и Фрэнк больше не отводил взгляд, когда Карен просыпалась и могла заметить, что он на неё смотрит, и их жаркое дорожное лето казалось бесконечным. Они купались в горячих источниках, ходили почти по краю Большого Каньона, встречали утро в красных песках Невады. Фрэнк варил кофе на костре, пока Карен писала от руки заметки в большой толстой тетради, и они чувствовали себя хозяевами всех заброшенных городов и забытых дорог на свете.  
А может быть, в тот день, когда полмира превратилось в пыль, им самим удалось стать незаметными пылинками? Это, пожалуй, было не так плохо для людей, которым хотелось начать с чистого листа.  
Что лето не будет длиться вечно, они осознали в конце августа, снова проезжая Монтану. Ночью пошёл сильнейший дождь, дорогу размыло, и до ближайшего пустого городка с облагороженными парковками и гаражами они доехали кое-как. Останавливаться на обочине было плохой идеей: можно увязнуть и крепко засесть, и пришлось бы ждать целую вечность кого-то проезжего. А потом разбираться с ним, если бы тот что-то заподозрил.  
Нет.  
За своё счастье с Карен Фрэнк уже задолжал какому-то парню, который тоже сообразил, что после конца света можно помародёрствовать. Его глаза Фрэнк и вспоминал, пока заходил в очередной ничейный дом, пропахший за лето пылью и испорченными продуктами. Хорошо, что лето было сухое — воняло бы ещё и плесенью.  
— Чёрт, — зазвучал в темноте голос промокшей Карен. — Когда у нас будет дом, пусть там всё будет… самодостаточным?  
— Автономным?  
— Да.  
Свет давно был отключен, потому что не работала местная электростанция. Карен шуршала по чужому шкафу, недовольная пробежкой от припаркованного в гараже минивэна до крыльца и первым сильным ливнем, искала хотя бы один зонтик; Фрэнк пытался найти в этом доме хоть что-то работающее. Фонарь на батарейках, например.  
Вместо этого нашёлся старый-старый радиоприёмник. Фрэнк включил его скорее машинально, покрутив ручку.  
Голос Капитана Америки ворвался в их жизнь снова — будто он на самом деле начитывал какую-то радиопьесу. В начале первого акта драматически вещал, как всё плохо, громом из каждого утюга; сейчас напоминал о группах поддержки, психологах, об идущей после «великого переселения народов» переписи населения и уверенно, убедительно просил не терять надежду.  
Как же её терять, когда только обрёл? Какой тогда вообще во всём был смысл, начиная с их первой встречи и заканчивая убитым в торговом центре парнем?  
«Когда у нас будет дом», — теперь так и звучало в мыслях Фрэнка.  
Как бы только это устроить?..  
Карен, присевшая у окна, вдруг перестала выжимать волосы. Выпрямилась. За её спиной гремел дождь, словно это тоже была какая-то причудливая барабанная партия к какой-нибудь песне Бьорк. Лил и лил, сплошной стеной.  
— Перепись, — сказала Карен. — Давай всё-таки позвоним им.

***

На маленькой автозаправке в штате Вайоминг, пока Фрэнк добывал остатки бензина, Карен пыталась избить и ограбить старый таксофон. Чтобы потом по нему же и позвонить. С ума сойти, в век мобильной связи они ещё где-то уцелели.  
И вот даже пригодились.  
В итоге мелочь Фрэнк выгреб из кассы. Встал в будке рядом с Карен, плечом к плечу, прислонился ухом к трубке. Было тесно и приходилось сутулиться, но зато он был рядом и держал её за руку, когда Карен не дозвонилась отцу.  
— Теперь ты, — помолчав, Карен протянула трубку Фрэнку и потом тоже прислонилась к ней ухом.  
За Кёртиса ответили гудки.  
Эми номер и не оставила.  
По толстому стеклу будки барабанили редкие капли дождя, пока Карен решалась позвонить ещё раз. Уже не отцу — в Нью-Йорк. В покинутую ими Адскую кухню. Там наверняка тоже воткнут бестолковый мемориал с перечнем всех распылившихся, и там будут Карен Пейдж и Фрэнк Касл. Далеко-далеко друг от друга в безжизненном алфавитном списке.  
— «Нельсон и Мёрдок», — раздалось в трубке после первого же гудка уставшим голосом Мёрдока.  
Ладонь Карен дрогнула, и Фрэнк стиснул её пальцы, чтобы она заговорила.  
— Вам звонят из кризисного центра. Перепись населения, — торопливо затараторила она под перестук дождя. — Должно быть, по ошибке нам дали не личный, а рабочий номер…  
— Карен? — оборвал Мёрдок.  
Коротко. Скорее утвердительно. Без лишних вопросов. Узнал — и на секунду Фрэнк испугался, что она захочет вернуться туда. К ним. Или к нему, мало ли. Там точно что-то было — или Карен хотела прежде, чтобы это было, а в эти месяцы они буквально были мертвы друг для друга.  
— Нет, — она всё-таки взяла себя в руки и сориентировалась. Глянула на нацарапанное на стекле имя, обведённое сердечком. — Хизер, меня зовут Хизер.  
— Давайте уточним данные, раз уж вы перезвонили после того, как мы сдали анкеты. Я Мэттью Майкл Мёрдок. Проживаю один, родственников не имею. Другой мой компаньон, Франклин Перси Нельсон, проживает с матерью… не помню её второе имя, простите, Хизер. Он потерял отца, брата и невесту. Мисс Шталь, они раньше проживали вместе по адресу…  
— Благодарю вас, мистер Мёрдок.  
— Ещё у нас был… Третий компаньон. Карен Пейдж. Она тоже…  
— У нас есть все остальные данные. Мы вас больше не побеспокоим, — ответила Карен с улыбкой и повесила трубку, всё ещё улыбаясь.  
По лицу у неё катились слёзы, и Фрэнк осторожно вытирал их пальцами.  
— Он понял, что это я, — всхлипывала Карен. — Они правда решили, что я… Фогги и Марси… Фогги…  
— Оба твоих идиотских друга живы, — приговаривал Фрэнк. — И у Нельсона всё будет хорошо.  
Не сразу, но будет.  
У Фрэнка же всё устаканилось.  
Карен ещё всхлипывала, когда он звонил Либерманам. Старалась делать это потише, закрывала рот рукавом своей джинсовой куртки. Бесполезно; хотя трубку всё равно никто не взял. Никто из четверых.  
Фрэнк повесил трубку и зло дёрнул рычаг монетоприёмника. Сунул бесполезную монетку в карман и обнял Карен за плечи.  
— Пойдём, — попросил он. — Пойдём, пока не ливануло сильнее.  
Они успели сделать только шаг, когда таксофон зазвонил. Фрэнк ошалело протянул руку и поднёс трубку к уху снова.  
— В Вайоминге, говорят, так себе погода, — Либерман, перезвонивший на таксофон, преспокойно жевал. — Я знаю, что это ты, засранец.  
— Как ты меня узнал? Как ты вообще…  
— Настоящий мастер не открывает своих секретов. Не бойся, нас сейчас никто не может слышать. Говори, что нужно, раз уж не даёшь мирно пожрать отцу-одиночке двоих детей.

***

— Техас так Техас, — пожал плечами Фрэнк, когда Карен, в очередной раз замышляя счастье, и только счастье, ткнула пальцем в карту не глядя.  
В середине сентября мародёры вышли на дело в последний раз, зато по-крупному. Лето осталось позади, наполненное так и не сфотографированными красотами и петляющими дорогами, странной музыкой и звоном колокольчика, запахами диких трав, костров и разгорячённых тел. Лето, которое стало для других страшным, первым после конца света. Раз стечение обстоятельств и щедрый Дэвид дали возможность — стоило воспользоваться ею и начать заново, действительно начать заново. Вынырнуть под конец переписи из хаоса в глуши.  
Карен всё ещё надеялась, что однажды исчезнувшие вернутся — и поэтому уговорила Фрэнка выбирать дом из тех, что с выцветшими за лето табличками «Продаётся», и проверять, возьмут трубку по указанному номеру или нет. Фрэнк, находя такие дома, «самодостаточные», одинокие и с земельным участком, честно звонил, соблюдая договорённость, — хотя он как раз боялся, что какие-нибудь уцелевшие бестолковые Мстители попытаются всё исправить. Судя по тому, что Щелчок вообще случился, а до этого по событиям вроде разгрома Манхэттена, у них часто всё получалось через задницу. Вдруг они вернут всё в исходную точку, и Карен будет покупать лапшу, а Фрэнк — мочить мерзавцев в канализации? Или случится ещё что-нибудь похуже?  
Например, три с половиной миллиарда человек материализуются в мире, в котором всего стало в два раза меньше, в котором стало в два раза тише — и где их уже не ждут. Вряд ли лишь они с Карен продолжают жить после Щелчка.  
Или только начинают.  
— Так странно, — сказала Карен, переступив наконец порог их собственного, уже не нужного какому-то чужому человеку дома, пока Фрэнк списывал адрес с таблички и ломал фанерку с надписью о продаже. — Либерман сказал, что вот так за твои красивые глаза оформит нам новые документы и внесёт нас в базы?  
— Ну, во-первых, не такие уж у меня и красивые глаза, — отшутился Фрэнк, догоняя Карен, ловя её и обнимая за талию. Чихнул в сторону — ну, здесь хотя бы пыль была естественного происхождения. — А во-вторых, он у меня всё-таки кое-что попросил.  
— Руку и сердце? — Карен, рассмеявшись, дёрнула в стороны занавески на большом окне, и расчихались уже оба. — Давно… апчхи!.. пора.  
— Нет, — Фрэнк никак не мог остановиться и поэтому ответил не сразу и сквозь слёзы. А может, был виноват хлынувший в дом яркий солнечный свет. — Взял с меня слово, что когда у нас будет сын, мы назовём его Дэвидом. Ужасная сделка.  
Той же ночью, перед тем, как отправиться в последний мародёрский рейд — для обустройства на новом месте — и связаться с Дэвидом, Фрэнк и Карен выехали в заросшие поля. Расчистили место и развели костёр, большой костёр: Фрэнк сначала полил бронежилет растворителем, чтобы облезла краска, а потом поджёг его вместе с первой сухой листвой и всяким хламом.  
Остатки они закопали там же, в поле. Вместе.  
Каратель больше никого не должен был убить.

***

Через пять неполных лет, когда Мстители без всякого оповещения всё-таки устроили чёрт знает что, техасский рейнджер Шейн Уолш — откуда вообще чёртов Либерман выдернул это имя, из какого-то дурацкого сериала? — был на работе.  
Только что ничего не происходило и даже почти сошёлся проклятый пасьянс на экране. Только что была тишина, и вдруг всё обернулось хаосом, и в комнате стало вдвое больше людей.  
«Шейн» тут же сорвался с места. Ему всё равно некого здесь было трогательно обнимать: он не знал никого из появившихся, пять лет назад его самого не существовало. Не говоря уж о его безупречной биографии, которую в «ополовиненном» мире никто так и не проверил.  
А теперь мир становился целым, прямо на глазах, — и невыносимо тяжёлым и громоздким, и угрожал раздавить его маленький, только что выстроенный мирок.  
Как когда-то весной Фрэнк Касл ехал к Карен Пейдж в распахнутом плаще, не пряча череп на бронежилете, так сейчас, тоже весной, мистер Уолш ехал домой, к миссис Уолш, натянув только один рукав куртки, и на рубашке блестел значок. Пальцы «Шейна» тряслись, сжимая руль, и он шарахался от летящих к вернувшимся близким безумцев, обгонял первые появившиеся на дорогах реанимобили с сиренами, как огибал когда-то брошенные машины.  
Вдруг что-то изменилось? Вдруг что-то снова изменилось, теперь уже непоправимо? Вдруг около их дома были плохие люди, вдруг… вдруг что угодно пошло не так?  
Да теперь всё наверняка рухнет, в любом случае. Их раскроют. Обязательно раскроют. Кто-нибудь их узнает, даже на юге Техаса, объявятся хозяева дома, и счастье снова окажется вне закона. Смешно и больно: если бы не тот инопланетный урод, в жизни Фрэнка не случилось бы и этих пяти счастливых лет.  
Когда Фрэнк приехал домой, Карен сидела на крыльце, завернувшись в плед. Смотрела вдаль, щурясь, куда-то на ожившее шоссе, всё чаще полыхающее мигалками. Рядом лежал ноутбук — она и вправду дописывала книгу о городах-призраках. Умиротворяющая картинка, для какого-нибудь блога — но им не стоило заводить блоги.  
Фрэнк глубоко вдохнул, замедляя шаг, — и понял, что всё ещё может дышать. Что Карен никуда не делась, что вот она, всё ещё реальная, всё ещё светло-рыжая, всё ещё живущая под именем миссис Уолш, писательницы и жены настоящего техасского рейнджера.  
— Выглядит как последняя глава, — Карен кивнула на шоссе.  
Фрэнк поёжился, будто от холода:  
— Ты не мёрзнешь?  
Карен покачала головой и улыбнулась.  
— Наверное, Сара вернулась к Дэвиду, а Марси — к Фогги. И у них всё будет хорошо, как и у нас.  
— Да.  
— Ничего же не изменится.  
— Ну, у тебя вроде есть друзья-юристы в Нью-Йорке. Может, они помогут незнакомой семейной паре разобраться с правами на дом. Избежать обвинений в самовольном захвате земли. Рассрочку выгодную оформить. Вот только мы ещё не рассчитались с моим другом.  
Даже если шутки сейчас были не слишком уместны, Карен улыбалась. И это вселяло надежду, что всё останется по-прежнему.  
Она придвинулась к Фрэнку. Положила голову на его плечо, и Фрэнк обнял её.  
К чудесам были готовы не все, и вдалеке чаще и чаще вопили сирены. Только голоса Капитана Америки не хватало. Наверное, ещё был занят.  
— Во-первых, — сказала Карен, — ты забыл про фальшивые документы, это интереснее самовольного захвата земли. Про мелкое мародёрство молчу. Во-вторых, сейчас как раз подходящий момент, чтобы сказать тебе: юристам может быть не так уж сложно. У кого поднимется рука выселять из дома беременную жену техасского рейнджера?  
До Фрэнка дошло не сразу. Он просто слишком внимательно вслушивался в сирены и ждал голоса Капитана Америки, но это была никакая не радиопьеса. Это была жизнь. Их жизнь.  
И, как только он понял это — поднял Карен на руки и понёс в дом.  
— Вот и не сиди на крыльце, — строго сказал Фрэнк. — Это что, мы рассчитаемся с Либерманом?  
— Если будет девочка, мы не сможем назвать её Дэвидом.  
За окнами оживал заново переполненный, опять опасный и шумный мир, спасённый кем-то в очередной раз. И это, возможно, выглядело как последняя глава истории про двух влюблённых мародёров и города-призраки.  
Но теперь у Фрэнка хватало сил верить: за последней главой обязательно последует новая книга, и она будет не хуже.


End file.
